sweetvalleyhighfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unicorn Club
This series traces the members of the Unicorn Club in the Wakefields' seventh grade. Each book was from the point of view of a different Unicorn. In this series, after Kimberly Haver, a snobby Unicorn moves to Atlanta (later moves back) and Janet Howell, the former president leaves to high school, the Unicorn club changes. Elizabeth, Maria and a sixth grader named Evie become Unicorns too, and they all volunteer at the day care center. When Kimberly moves back, things change, and Elizabeth, Maria, Evie and Mary leave the Unicorns and start a new club called the Angels. Books # Save the Unicorns! The kids are finally in seventh grade. Jessica Wakefield and Lila Fowler start a dare war to decide who should be the next president of the Unicorns. # Maria's Movie Comeback The Unicorns are working at a day-care center to buy a new hairpiece for their principal and thus save the club. They almost give up when the roof of the center collapses, but Maria is offered a movie role that will pay for the hairpiece and the center. # The Best Friend Game The Unicorns go on the Best Friends show. # Lila's Little Sister When a little girl from the daycare center with an attachment to Lila decides to run away, she shows up at the Fowlers'. Lila is in turmoil as she tries to figure out what to do. # Unicorns in Love The Unicorns temporarily disband when some members want to spend too much time with their boyfriends during the production of the school play. # The Unicorns at War (Super Edition) Kimberly and Mary run against each other for student council president. # Too Close for Comfort The Unicorns are quarantined at the Fowler mansion with German measles, and the Angels are stuck at the Wakefields with the same affliction. # Kimberly Rides Again When members of the Unicorn Club begin hanging out with the goody-goody Angels, a disgusted Kimberley Haver organizes a trip to a dude ranch in order to promote exclusivity among her friends. # Ellen's Family Secret Ellen tries to hide her parents' divorce from the Unicorns. # Mandy in the Middle Mandy is unsure whether she would rather be an Angel or a Unicorn, and both clubs fight for her affection. # Angels Keep Out The Unicorns and the Angels each plan a party for the same night. # Five Girls and a Baby When Ellen's divorced neighbor's baby-sitter asks her to babysit for a few hours, she sees no problem...until she discovers the baby-sitter has eloped and left the country, leaving a baby to be cared for by the Unicorns! # Who Will Be Miss Unicorn? The Unicorns enter a beauty pageant. # Lila on the Loose Lila tries to get attention from her frequently traveling father. # Too Cool for the Unicorns Kimberly Haver must choose between the Unicorns and the Eight Times Eights, a club made up of her fellow eighth-graders. # Bon Voyage, Unicorns! The Unicorns go on a cruise. # Boyfriends for Everyone Each of the girls sets Ellen up with a different guy and tries to mold her to each particular boy. # Rachel's in, Lila's out Lila's father puts Fowler Crest on the market, and the potential buyer has a bratty daughter, Rachel. Lila fears her father is going broke while Rachel spends time at Fowler Crest, tormenting Lila. # The Most Beautiful Girl in the World The Unicorns join a health spa that has a famous teenage model as their celebrity spokesperson. Mandy thinks the model does not seem happy. # In love with Mandy Mandy falls in love with a boy who thinks she is someone else. # Snow Bunnies Ellen Riteman has really been looking forward to the Unicorn Club's ski trip, but trouble with Rachel threatens her fun. # Jessica's Dream Date Jessica is disappointed to find her favorite rock star isn't what he seems. # Trapped in the Mall The Unicorns find themselves locked in the mall after it closes, and both fun and havoc ensue. Unicorn Club Category:Promblem